guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Area boundary
I would prefer if we use the term "zone portal" or just "portal". The term "boundary" could easily be confused with the borderline that's all around a zone, rather than the specific points where you can cross that border. --Tetris L 21:43, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) :Bump! --Tetris L 22:31, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- I'm puzzled whether crossing a portal will always resurrect all dead party members. I was under the impression that this works only if you enter a city or outpost, but not if you walk from one explorable area to an other. --Tetris L 21:48, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) :All boundary crossings resurrect the entire party. —Tanaric 21:53, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) ---- Tanaric edited this article and wrote: :Replaced "zone" with "area." Zone is not an official term, nor is it typically used by players. I gotta say I disagree with that. I'm not sure if zone is not an official term. Gotta search the web and check my manual. But even if it is not an official term, for sure it is used by players, and a lot! --Tetris L 22:44, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) ::It's definately not an official term, but I'm willing to take your word that it's used by players. In that case, perhaps it's worth a seperate article, but we should stick to using the official term in our own writing. —Tanaric 22:50, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) :::Found this in the official FAQ: "Guild Wars takes place in a large virtual world made up of many different '''zones, ...'"'' So maybe it is an official term after all. :::On a side note, I've already created a small article about Zone. --Tetris L 22:53, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) ::::Ooof. Owned. Though I wonder if that's just English language, and not an official term, per se. For example, when you enter an explorable area, it says "explorable area," not "explorable zone." Makes me wonder if we should even have an article about zone at all, since it appears to just be English, and not a game term. I also wonder if I'm being overly pendantic. :) —Tanaric 22:56, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) :::::Another reason why I prefer the term "zone" over "area": When I talk about an "area" I usually mean an explorable area whereas when I say zone I also mean cities, outposts etc. I see the danger of "area" being mixed up with "explorable area". :::::By the way: Is "area boundary" an official term?? I don't think so. At least I have NEVER heard this term before in GW. :::::Oh, and NO, you're not overly pedantic. I like the fact that we try to be PRECISE here at GuildWike, even if that means I sometimes get my articles edited by beancounters. ;) --Tetris L 23:33, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) ::::::That's "GuildWiki", not "GuildWike". ;) ::::::I'll rollback my edit. You haven't convinced that you're right, but you've convinced me that I'm not, and that's enough. —Tanaric 23:41, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) I think "zone" is used because many other MMOs use the term. --Fyren 07:29, 19 Aug 2005 (EST) :I think "Zone" should go in the slang list, not as a noun, but the verb like "let's zone and come back in." I think Area is fine, and I think the portal should be called "Area Entrance." --Karlos 15:07, 19 Aug 2005 (EST) ::I've only ever heard them referred to as zone lines --85.114.141.70 23:40, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ---- A little something I noticed with Elonian portals: they're mirrors! (Apologies for poor image quality.) Interesting effect, considering I was standing quite a distance away from the portal in question -- at the top of the stairs in the Bone Palace, outside Joko's Domain. --Bonjela 19:05, 21 March 2007 (CDT)